dont forget stay in touch
by blue eyed muppet
Summary: ones a med student, the other a senior doctor what happens when they meet, do they stay in contact? usual pairing AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi everyone welcome to my 1****st**** fanfic so if u notice any mistakes please feel free to point them out (nicely)**

**Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer...I just borrow them in my free time**

BPOV

I can't believe how exhausted I am and now I have to go home and pack to go with Alice to her parents house for thanks giving; usually I have gone back to my home town of Forks, Washington to see my dad but he volunteered to work this holiday so he could take a couple of days off from his job as police chief for Christmas.

I was really looking forward to a few days of relaxation, well as relaxed as you can get with Alice around, I d been working my ass off to get me through my last year of medical school; to say people were surprised when I told them I was training to become a surgeon would be a height of an understatement considering how uncoordinated I am but the second I get into med student mode or I walk through the doors of a hospital to get some work experience I leave the clumsiness at the door as I get high on adrenaline.

Without even realising it I was back at the apartment that I share with Alice in Manhattan, I dread to think how long I d stood there in my own little bubble before I noticed. As I unlocked the door I could hear Alice humming to herself a tune to herself, Alice humming meant that she was extremely happy and if Alice was extremely happy it meant clothes! Sure enough I walked into my bedroom to her rummaging through the contents of my wardrobe which was currently all over the floor.

"Alice I hope you haven't packed me anything too indecent, you know that your parents think holidays are for family time so even if we do go out drinking it will just be to local pubs rather than clubs" I warned

" I know that Bella but if were forced to go to my parents drab and dreary places we might as well try to brighten the place up a bit and you never know if we're lucky we might find ourselves a man!"

I love Alice to bits but I really wish she wouldn't squeal like that.

"Ali I don't want a man right now I don't have time for one"

It was true, with it been my last year of med school I was as busy as hell and I knew when I became a surgical intern things would only get busier; I had temporally given up men seen as though 3 out 3 of my last relationships ended because they felt that I 'didnt have enough time for them' and I couldn't do with their complaining and sulking just because I hadn't seen them for 24 hours.

"You're so lucky I m too tired to argue about what you've packed for me right now."

Alice just smiled she knew I didnt mind too much as it was one of her favourite things to do after shopping and she'd been a really good friend to me so I made an effort to put up with it for her.

She suddenly started bouncing around the room "I can't wait to see my parents and Emmy bear tomorrow" Alice's' parents were great to be around especially her mom who has been more like a mom to me than my really mom ever has since she walked out on me and my dad when I was 2. She also had an older brother called Emmet, who as you may have figured by his nickname is huge and bear- like; he's 26 and works as a chef and is just like the big brother I always wanted. I think Alice is even more excited to go home this time as we will be meeting Emmet's girlfriend for the first time, she's called Rosalie and they've been together for 5 months but this is the first chance we've had to meet her from the photos he's sent her she looks like a freakin' model!

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 11PM and we had to leave for the airport at 5AM meaning that Alice would wake me up at 3AM just to get ready; why it takes 2 hours to get ready just for a plane journey I'll never know but I do know that there's no point arguing with Alice.

"You mind if we go to sleep now Ali? It's been a long week and I don't want to be tired for tomorrow" I yawned

"No problem smelly Bellie I was just thinking that myself" she said smiling at the nickname she gave me right back in kindergarten

"Night Ali, love you lots and lots"

"Like Jelly tots" she replied, again smiling at our childhood traditions

She skipped out of my room turning the light of on the way out, it wasn't much longer before I was out like the light myself happily dreaming of what the next few days would bring.

**Sorry I know this was short but it's only the opening chapter so I wanted to know what you all thought before I wrote more. I'd also like to mention that I'm from the UK so please correct any words/ phrases I got wrong.**

**Just to clarify Bella and Alice are 22, Emmet is 26, Rose and Jasper are 24 and Edward is almost 30**

**Please Rand R**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN just remember to let me know whether I should continue it, improve it or just go back to reading other peoples but I have decided to post another chapter today, in the hope of some more reviews**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own twilight or any of its characters but it's nice to pretend.**

**BPOV**

I shut off my alarm clock not bothering to open my eyes to do so, rolled over and went back to sleep; then next thing I was aware of was an almighty shriek from Alice's room.

"You ok in there Ali" I called out thinking it was probably just a spider or something equally ridiculous causing all the noise. My bedroom door flung open and there stood Alice with a panic stricken look on her face, bed hair and all.

"when we went to bed last night I didnt bother setting my alarm because I knew yours was set so I assumed that you would wake me up at 3am but you must have gone back to sleep; when I look at the clock it was just after 4am and now we only have less than an hour to get ready" Alice half screamed.

I glanced at my clock and saw myself that it was indeed after 4am, the time I wanted to get up originally, I thought.

"calm down Alice were all packed; go have a shower whilst I load the car and whilst I m showering you can sort your hair out, I won't bother with mine it's much too early to pretend to care so I'll have one last run round the house making sure we have everything"

Clearly that didnt make up for me sleeping in as she left the room with a huff and slammed the door shut behind her. I sighed as I rolled out of bed and went to take the suitcases to the car; aware that I was still in my pj's but not too worried because really, whose going to be walking round at 4.15 in the morning to see them. After managing to stuff all the suitcases in the car, why we needed so many for such a short space of time was beyond me, I returned to the house just as Alice was getting out of the shower. I ran to my room to avoid any outbursts about time from her to grab my towel and my clean clothes which Alice wouldn't approve of but they were comfy to travel in and ran to the shower.

A mere 10 minutes later I was put and dressed; I usually preferred to spend a lot longer in the shower relaxing but we couldn't afford to miss our flight and I didn't want to upset Alice further. I threw my hair into a quick ponytail as there's nothing worse than wet hair on your clothes and went to check that we have out passports, money and flight tickets as well as making sure the house alarm was set and put everything we needed into my carryon. By this time it was 4.55 and Alice loves to be precise with time.

"Alice you nearly ready?" I called, not wanting us to be late setting off.

She came out of her room with a pained expression on her face, she'd been able to do her hair and most of her makeup but she'd only had time to do one eye meaning she looked like she had a black eye. I was just about to laugh when she said

"Don't even think about laughing Bella seen as though this is your entire fault you're going to have to drive us to the airport so I can do the other eye"

I shrugged as we made our way to the car. Alice was quiet on the way to the as she was concentrating on not getting ones of them eye pencil thingy's in her eye as we went over speed bumps. I was quite pleased with the peace as it was too early for me to be talkative and I knew when we got to the airport Alices' excitement would set in and she'd be bouncing whilst talking a mile to the dozen.

An hour and 30 later we had arrived at the airport, got check in, unloaded our bags and are now waiting to get through the security scanner which always seems to have me and beep so I have to be searched. Sure enough when it was my turn the scanner beeped and the guy called me over to be search after removing everything metal. I took my shoes and belt off and the guy proceeded to search the only problem was when he started searching my jean covered legs, the movement slowly started to pull them down revealing my little miss sunshine girl boxers for the entire airport to see! Both myself and the man on security went bright red with embarrassment whilst Alice laughed.

"Sorry miss! That doesn't usually happen" he blushed

"Well why do you think I wear a bet? To keep my jeans up or just for the sake of it?" I half yelled

"Again I am most sorry miss, but on the bright side the search is over and you are free to go"

Alice linked up with me still chuckling away as I rolled my eyes and we made a quick exit to the duty frees. All I can say is...let the holidays commence!

**AN ok so the airport search is actually a true story of what happened to me aged 16 in Greece and although it was mortifying at the time I can see the funny side of it now so I thought I d put that in there lol**

**Please r+r. There should be another update tomorrow with enough reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to sweetmomma75 as she is the only person who has reviewed. I would love more review if possible even if it is only brief but as long as someone is r+ ring I will always continue writing**

**Disclaimer: twilight and its characters don't belong to me...sad but true**

**For those of you who are wondering where Edward and Jasper are, they will appear in 2-3 chapters but let me know if you want EPOVs in the story, I'll put up a poll if you want to vote over the next couple of days, anyway enough chat on with the story**

I felt myself been shaken awake as we taxied down San Jose international airport, I looked over at Alice who was beaming. She may not have shown it or said it but you could really tell that she misses her family with living so far away from them. It was understandable really there all so friendly and welcoming I had missed them myself and although it wasn't going to be difficult not seeing Charlie over thanksgiving it would be nice to see them.

We stiffly walked off the plane after the announcement from the captain who thanked us for flying with the airline, I was really looking forward to the day that we could afford to fly first class seen as though I could no longer feel my feet, and headed for the luggage claim.

"Emmet says he's going to meet us outside, saves us walking in circles trying to find each other" squealed Alice as the last of out suitcases reached us.

"It's going to be so nice to see everyone and have a few days break from the rush of med school" I sighed

"You never know you might even find time to get a bit of holiday fun" winked Alice as we stepped out into the warm Californian sun

"come on you know that I m not the kind of person who has flings or fumbles and I defiantly don't have time for a normal relationship never mind a long distance one." I said grinning as Emmet's massive form came into view

Alice, having noticed him, dropped her bags and went charging too him, I smiled and rolled my eyes knowing I couldn't complain with how close they are. He ruffled her hair as they walked back over to me seen as though I couldn't manage all the bags myself.

After the usual greetings the car was loaded and we set off to Alices parents seeing as though they had a big enough house to accommodate everyone.

"What's Rosalie like then?" I found myself asking from the backseat of the car. The big mushy smile on Emmet's face said it all.

"she's great, she might seem a little stone faced when you first meet her but she'll soon warm up to you, she can also seem a bit bossy but I like that she's able to keep me in line" he laughed

I wasn't sure what to make of that, I mean he seemed more than happy with her but I was just hoping I wasn't spending the weekend with some stuck-up cow; I think I'll wait to meet her to judge her though.

"What's the plan for the weekend?" Alice asked Emmet

"Well obviously its thanksgiving tomorrow so the usual family meal, Roses parents are flying over the day after and were all going out for a meal and drinks together other than that were free to do what we want."

We spent the rest of the journey making idle chat about work, med school and generally catching up. We pulled up on the Cullen's driveway and as usual Alice's parents were on the doorstep to meet us alongside the latest addition of Rosalie.

Myself and Alice charged out of the car and ran to say hi to her parents, equally as happy to see them, whilst Emmet unloaded the car. Once the mandatory hugs were over we turned to Rosalie, I just smiled whilst Alice introduced us. I still wasn't sure what to make of her, she didnt seem to have much to say, but that could just be nerves but she didn't seem horrible either.

We followed Emmet as he took our bags to our respective rooms; Rosalie just stayed downstairs causing me and Alice to give each other a confused and worried glance. Emmet told us that we had enough time to unpack and freshen up before dinner. I unpacked of the essentials leaving what I could in my bag seen as though we are only here for a short weekend I don't seem the point of unpacking everything just to repack it a short time later. I'd just flopped down onto my bed and there was a soft knock at the door, strange I thought, Alice and Emmet aren't known for been quiet.

"Come in" I called out

I was pretty surprised to see Rosalie walk through the door, feeling slightly envious of how she looked like a model in jeans and t-shirt.

"hi Bella, sorry I didnt say much earlier, I'm not very good with meeting new people but I'm sure yourself and Alice are very nice people from what I've heard. Anyway I was just letting you know dinners ready and that Em wants the four of us to have a movie marathon tonight if you're up for it?" she smiled

"Sure that would be good, is there a film or just picking whatever films we want?"

"No theme but we was thinking just one film each tonight as we have to be up early in the morning to help prepare dinner. I better go let Alice know that dinners ready" and with a smile she was gone.

Walking downstairs I was wondering how a girl like Rosalie couldn't be good with meeting now people, she must have had one hell of a shock when she first met Emmet.

Reaching the dining room I saw that dinner was already served up and everyone was sat around the table waiting for me; how Alice and Rosalie got down here before me I'll never know, clearly I must have been walking slower that I thought.

As we sat and ate me and Alice was asking what her parents had been doing since the last family gathering, even though we spoke on the phone it was a lot different in person. We then set about getting to know Rosalie more; we discovered she much prefers the name Rose as it's a lot quicker to say, she's a mechanic and despite her looks she's only had two boyfriends including Emmet.

We cleared away after dinner because the parents had cooked then we set about choosing which films to watch. I chose the Goonies, Alice chose enchanted, to which we all rolled our eyes; Emmet chose Pirate of the Caribbean and Rose chose Beverly hill cops.

We got situated in the TV room with the popcorn and drinks and watched the films one after the other making idle chat during the boring bits. Four films and 9 hours later it was time for bed; Rose gave me and Alice a hug and said a quick goodnight then headed upstairs. When she was out of sight Emmet quietly said to us both

"So what do you think of her?"

Alice smiled and simply said that she thinks the three of us will become great friends.

I said "I wasn't sure what to make of her at first with her been so quiet but she's got a lot more talkative as the nights gone on and she's gotten to know us. I genuinely like her!" and I really meant it.

Emmet grinned at us said goodnight and went to join Rose; not without ruffling our hair first.

Me and Alice made our way upstairs together talking quietly about the day before bidding each other goodnight and going to our bedrooms.

Maybe this would be a good holiday with Rose after all.

**Next update in 2 days please R+R and vote for which POV you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An I no longer see the point in continuing with this fic. I've had over 200 readers and only 2 reviews. I m not saying I would have liked 100's of fantastic reviews but there is no point continuing a story without feedback as I don't know whether the people reading actually like it or not or want it continued**

**sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided to continue writing as I have realised that I was writing because I enjoy it not because I want reviews. If people do want to review that will be appreciated but if not I will continue writing anyway because I have missed it these past few weeks. The next chapter should be up later this week, I am only updating 1-2 times a week but making my chapters a lot longer so please look out for the next chapter by Friday/ Saturday**


End file.
